


Just a song away from you

by thepoisonofgod



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/pseuds/thepoisonofgod
Summary: Tonight, a new DJ has slipped into the booth.Ella and Maze have had to fire more than their fair share. Disc-jockey’s are flighty things, even by L.A.’s standards. They are ruled by more ephemeral things than time- like drugs and sex and penchants towards self destruction. Chloe now pays them in cash, because they never stick around long enough for their payroll paperwork to clear. It's probably for the best. Lucifer used to curate the club-mix, and having a permanent replacement doesn’t feel quite right.But this one, this one is different...
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Just a song away from you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brokenjaw (Vrael)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrael/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From the Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192826) by [Brokenjaw (Vrael)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrael/pseuds/Brokenjaw). 



> Tonight, a new DJ has slipped into the booth.
> 
> Ella and Maze have had to fire more than their fair share. Disc-jockey’s are flighty things, even by L.A.’s standards. They are ruled by more ephemeral things than time- like drugs and sex and penchants towards self destruction. Chloe now pays them in cash, because they never stick around long enough for their payroll paperwork to clear. It's probably for the best. Lucifer used to curate the club-mix, and having a permanent replacement doesn’t feel quite right.
> 
> But this one, this one is different...


End file.
